Take Me To A Funfair
by littlewhitetruth
Summary: One shot. Blaine is taking Kurt on a date to the fair, but it isn't all fun. Contains Klisses towards the end.


Candy Floss

(Before you read this, I just wanted to confirm that this is inspired by a song by Alex Day which goes by the same title. I was listening to it while reading Dalton by CP Coulter and I suddenly had Kurt and Blaine running around a fair being cute in my head. What else was I to do but write it down? xD Rated K+ for the Klisses, if you don't think that gay is okay then you can leave. R&R :3)

I arrived outside the Hudson-Hummel residence just after four o'clock in the afternoon. For once, I had sent more text messages than he had received: the funfair was in town, and I wanted to take Kurt out on a proper date: one that didn't involve coffee houses laden with memories of crazy girls. Kurt took a lot of persuading (funfairs aren't what they were fifty years ago Blaine, all they care about is the money they're raking in every day! Just think of what my hair will look like by the end of the evening…) but eventually he came around. It would just be Kurt and I, spending an evening in each other's company, without any interruptions, if all went well.

Finn answered the door, with one white sock pulled onto his foot. As usual, he looked surprised to see me not wearing a blazer and tie: the casual combination of a red plaid shirt and jeans obviously no less shocking than it always was. "Hi there, Blaine," he smiled, before turning to shout for his brother in law. My boyfriend.

No matter how many times I said it in my head, it never felt any less amazing. After how I'd treated him, with Jeremiah and Rachel… it never failed to shock me how he had forgiven me for being so stupid. Not that I minded, of course: Kurt as an acquaintance was good; Kurt as a partner was just off the scale.

He'd appeared at the front door wearing what I presumed he'd thought was casual: a nautical-themed navy jacket over a plain white shirt, with some extremely tight tartan jeans. I tore my eyes away from his jeans (how did he ever manage to get into those things?) and looked at him properly. He seemed pleased to see me, as he always did.

"Hi Kurt," I said, grinning at his expression. He looked like a five year old on Christmas day.

"Blaine! Can we go now? I wanna go to the fair!" He bounced out of the door like some kind of puppy. Apparently he was acting like an excitable kid as well.

"I thought you weren't keen on the funfair," We strolled down his path, side by side.

"Well, yes, it wouldn't be too fun by myself… but now I think about it, it's gonna be so fun with us both there! I mean, come on Blaine, the funfair!"

"Kurt, what have you been taking and where can I get a hold of some?"

He slapped me playfully on the shoulder. "I'm just excited, that's all. There hasn't been a fair in Lima since- oh no…"

Splatters of rain were beginning to mar the sidewalk, leaving darker patches where they landed. I could sense Kurt's need to run back to his house and stay indoors, so naturally I had to grab his hand and run. Instead of protesting, like I thought he would have done, he laughed his angel's laugh and squeezed my hand tight. His expression was slightly anxious, though, and his other hand kept on darting up to make sure that his hair wasn't out of place. I shook mine free of the hair gel, just to make a point, and Kurt reacted badly.

"Blaine, however nice I think you look with curly hair, it's impolite to shake water over whoever you're with, especially if that person does not need a mix of water and gel on their new Givenchy jacket." He straightened out his lapel, as if reiterating that point.

"I think you'll look pretty either way," I smiled at him.

"Even with a ruined jacket? I don't think so, Anderson."

"You know what?" I mused, "maybe I'll deliberately get some candy apples for us both. Or maybe some cotton candy. Then what will you do?"

"Do you even like cotton candy?"

Kurt knew my usual intolerance for sweet food. "It's alright for what it is. It is literally, just a huge cloud of sugar."

He rolled his eyes as we turned the corner, and I was hit by the biggest amount of lights I've seen outside of regionals and sectionals. There was everything you'd expect there to be: a Ferris wheel, dodgems, teacups, those hook-a-duck games… It was perfect. There was no way our date was going to be boring. I glanced over to Kurt, whose eyes had lit up like sapphires. If he did anything else that made him look like a toddler, then I would have had to make sure he was back –and tucked up in bed - by 9 o'clock.

The rain was lightening up, but Kurt point-blank refused to go on any of the rides until it had stopped raining for ten minutes. He said that the seats would all still be wet, and sitting in a wet puddle in new jeans is the last thing he wanted. I kind of agreed with him on that point. I hated to be so perverted, but the way his ass looked in that tight material…

"Blaaaiiine!" He pointed with his spare arm; his other was linked through mine. It was one of those stalls where you have to throw little plastic balls into a bucket. "Can you do that for me?"

"Why, can't your dainty little arms take the weight of a golf ball?" I chuckled.

"No, silly. I want you to win me a bear!" The thing was about half my size, and it had a huge, crimson heart in between its paws. It looked positively awful.

I sighed, walking up to the vendor. "I'll take ten, please," I said, handing over a five dollar bill. The guy smiled at me, meaning it to be friendly, I suppose, but there was a glint of gold in his mouth that made me feel a bit uneasy.

He dumped a plastic basket of small, battered golf balls on the counter. I picked one up, feeling its weight in my fingers. Glancing up, I saw the tin bucket not even ten yards away. It felt like it would be too easy, even for someone like me, who had minimal sporting skills. I tossed the ball lightly. It made an arc through the air, and bounced off the very edge of the bucket. I cussed under my breath, but reminded myself that I still had nine more attempts.

Kurt made appropriate noises whenever the ball missed its target, urging me on, whereas the vendor leant against the counter a few feet to the right, smiling ruefully at every mistake I made. I could see, now, that the bucket was angled just so that the small plastic ball would have to be at the exact perfect angle and speed for it to not bounce out. When I had run out of balls to throw, the vendor flashed his gold-flecked smile and said, "Better luck next time, eh boys?"

Kurt grabbed my arm and led me away, his pace a little faster than it had been.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked anxiously.

"What?" Kurt stopped, turning to face me. "Of course I'm not? What in the name of Julie Walters made you think that?"

"I kind of failed back there," I said, sheepishly. I could see now that I must have looked a bit stupid.

"It's fine, Blaine. We all know those things are rigged, anyway," He shrugged, linking his arm through mine. "It was fun watching you try, though."

"What do you mean, 'it was fun watching me try'?"

"You looked so determined. You didn't even mind when you spent five dollars on nothing!"

I raised my eyebrows. "If I spent five dollars to let you have some fun, it's not a waste."

He smiled, the beauty lighting up his porcelain face, crinkling the skin around his eyes. "I'm so glad I met you."

I raised a hand to touch his face, stroking his cheekbone with my thumb. "You're the best thing to have happened to me in years," I whispered. I stretched up to kiss him lightly on the lips; the feeling of his smile on my mouth amazing. I pulled away, smiling as well. "Kurt Joseph Hummel…"

"Blaine Everett Anderson," he murmured, wrapping an arm around my waist, "I'd do anything for you."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Anything for you," I sang softly. "Would you go on the teacups with me then?"

"Blaine," his tone was that of a parent explaining something incredibly simple to a five-year-old. "I've told you. These are new jeans. I am not sitting in a puddle of rainwater and ruining them before I've owned them for a week!"

"Ssh," I pushed a finger to his lips, tugging him towards the ride despite his struggles. I laughed when he pulled free of my grip, standing with his arms folded like a stubborn child. I rolled my eyes, grabbing his shoulders and pushing him onto the little plastic teacup, which to his delight was dry.

We only span around for a couple of minutes, but he was clutching my arm all the way through, whispering "I feel so dizzy," every five seconds. Whenever he did I just laughed louder, being the caring boyfriend that I am.

As we were walking away from the ride, I noticed how empty the fair was. Yes, there was enough to keep the vendors happy, but I wondered why we hadn't seen anyone from McKinley yet. I was expecting Mercedes to appear out of thin air, or Puck to run up to Kurt and give him a bear hug.

"Where are all your New Directions friends?" I asked.

"They're at a football game," said Kurt. "Finn was getting ready when we left."

I grinned. "Is there anything else you want to do here?"

"You're the one that suggested the fair."

"I wasn't the one who didn't come up with any other idea."

He huffed. "Those cotton candy threats weren't empty, you know."

I took his hand in mine, interlocking our fingers. "We can have some now, if you'd like."

We walked up to the stand, the greasy-faced woman glaring at us both. "Could I get a bag of cotton candy and some fries, please?" A smile played about my lips as I heard Kurt's sharp intake of breath. Fries: the unhealthiest food that Kurt secretly enjoyed. He was allowed his cotton candy so long as I could have my fix as well.

The woman didn't say anything, just wrinkled her nose as she shovelled fries into a plastic container. She threw a bag of cotton candy at Kurt, whose reflexes were better than I had imagined them to be: his hands flew up to stop the bag falling. "Five ninety-five," she said, her voice unpleasantly nasal.

I handed over a ten, scooping the box of fries into my other hand. I glanced over at Kurt, who was looking at the woman as though she were rabid. I opened my mouth to reassure him that she was probably just cranky, when a loud clinking noise alerted me to the fact that the woman had thrown my change down into the street, the coins bouncing off the sidewalk and rolling in different directions. I hurried after the money, and as I picked up the last nickel I heard the lady sneer something to Kurt. His back stiffened as he walked briskly away from the stall, towards me. I straightened up.

"What happened?"

"We need to leave," he murmured, grabbing my arm and leading me toward the exit.

I wasn't stupid. I could tell that the woman had probably made some homophobic comment, and that Kurt had taken offense to it, like any normal person would. I felt like marching back up to the stall, yelling at the lady for being so disrespectful and then kissing Kurt, just to see her reaction. The only thing that kept me from doing so was the fact that his fingers were trembling on my elbow, and I could tell that he wouldn't have wanted me to cause a scene.

No sooner had we rounded the corner than his pace slowed, and he stopped. "Blaine…" his voice was shaking.

Luckily, there was a bench a couple of feet away, and so I gently led him over and sat him down. "Let it out."

He didn't make eye-contact with me, and his fingers were fidgeting with the plastic on the bag of cotton candy. "She didn't know what that even meant to me…" he choked. The tears forming in his eyes made my throat tighten.

"Tell me."

"It… it wasn't much. All she said was, um, 'you and your little boyfriend dress stupidly and you should stop rubbing it in everyone's faces'."

I bit my lip. "Kurt, it's going to be like this. It happened at the movie theater; you didn't even bat an eyelid."

"No, Blaine, you don't understand," his voice broke, "it wouldn't have affected me like this; I swear… it's just that…" The silent tears fell then, and I wrapped my arms around him, holding him tighter.

"If you don't want to tell me then I completely understand," I murmured.

"She pretty much quoted what Karofsky told me this one time." Kurt mumbled into my neck. "She couldn't have known, but it was as near as word-for-word. It's the memories, Blaine. The memories of feeling like that every day, even when I was just walking between classes… they hurt. They hurt more than nearly anything I've ever experienced."

My heart plummeted. I had only ever met Karofsky twice, and both times he seemed awful. I could only have imagined what it must have been like to go through what Kurt had been through every day. Of course, in the days before Dalton I was picked on a lot. I was beaten up. But bruises fade quicker than memories of words and threats.

"I'm so sorry. I should have known that the fair was a bad idea. Next time we'll just get a pizza and watch My Fair Lady."

He hiccoughed. "If you wanted we could watch that when we get back to mine."

"I'd rather spend more time with my fair boyfriend." I smiled at him, and he gave a warm smile in return. We walked back to his house, sharing the box of fries, the bag of cotton candy still unopened.

"Will Carole and Burt be in?" I asked as we arrived at the door.

"They've gone to watch their son be a quarter-back. I should think they'll be back in about," he checked his phone, "fifteen minutes."

"A quarter an hour left to spend with you," I sighed as he slid his key into the lock and welcomed me into his home.

I'd only been there once before, and that was with Burt breathing down my neck while I shared notes with Kurt when he was still at Dalton. The house seemed a lot more homely now, and I sat myself down on his couch, exhaling and letting my head tip back. I shut my eyes.

I felt Kurt sit down next to me, and take my hand in his. Just as I was about to smile at how awful this date had turned out to be, his lips pressed against my neck, just underneath my earlobe. My eyes shot open, and I turned my head to face Kurt. "Despite everything, this evening has been amazing," he purred. I was just formulating a suitably gooey reply when Kurt had inclined his forehead to touch mine, and his lips were a mere inch from my own. I tilted my face slightly upwards to capture his mouth with mine.

One of my hands reached up to trace his jawline, while his fingers danced over my knee and up my thigh to rest on my waist. His lips parted, and it suddenly dawned on me (perhaps a little later than it should have) that we were alone. We wouldn't have any interruptions, at least until Finn and his parents got home. The thought made me all the more confident as I pulled Kurt onto my lap, his legs straddling my hips.

He moaned into my mouth as my hands slid down his arms, removing his jacket. His fingers were playing with the curls in my hair as his tongue darted into my mouth. I tightened my grip on him, my arms wrapped tightly around his waist. We only had about ten minutes and I was going to make the most of it.

Kurt abandoned my mouth to kiss along my jaw, pausing to suck on my Adam's apple. "Oh, Kurt," I stuttered as his teeth grazed my collarbone. He started fumbling with the buttons on my shirt, his lips never leaving my skin as he left my chest exposed. I tugged at the hem of his tee, and he had slipped it up and over his head in a heartbeat. Our mouths crashed together again, and the feeling of his warm, bare chest on mine was sensational. His tongue swirled over mine as I cupped his ass, his hands moulding around my thighs.

Suddenly, he broke apart, looking like a rabbit in the headlights. "Oh crap, Burt," he whispered, grabbing his shirt and throwing it over his head. I wasn't sure why he was in such a rush, but it was only then that I heard the car engine on the driveway. Kurt had such a heightened sense of hearing…

I had just buttoned my shirt to the top when I heard the front door open, and Finn called out for his brother, "Yo Kurt! We won!"

Kurt dropped onto the couch by my side, and put on his best innocent face as Finn walked into the room, smiling widely. "Thirty eight to thirty-one! You should have seen the look on their-" he stopped mid-sentence, glancing out of the door. "You need to work on putting your shirt on the right way around, Kurt," he muttered, turning away to allow his brother some time to retain some dignity.

He looked at me sheepishly before retrieving his jacket and slipping it on, so the seams on his shirt were unnoticeable.

Burt and Carole came in then, both grinning widely. "Did you boys have a good night at the fair?" asked Carole, leaving Burt to congratulate Finn again.

"It was a great night, thanks for asking, Mrs Hummel," I smiled, getting up off of the couch.

"I hope you treated my boy alright," Burt had turned his attention to me now, although his tone was light and conversational, I could see the underlying concern he had.

"Blaine and I spent a wonderful evening together," Kurt smiled at his father, and I beamed at him.

"I'll let you celebrate your success as a family. I'll be leaving now, thank you for allowing Kurt out with me," I nodded courteously at Kurt's parents, heading for the door.

I had just placed my hand on the doorknob when Kurt's soft hand covered my own. "Thank you, Blaine."

"You're more than welcome, Kurt." I pulled him in for a hug, not wanting to cause any panic attacks on Burt's part by kissing his son while he was in the next room. As I opened the door, Kurt pecked me swiftly on the cheek, but when I turned around to give him a look, he had flitted back to join his brother. Smiling absent-mindedly to myself, I walked out of the front door, hoping that next time there would be less family involved in our date.


End file.
